Male BelarusXReader
by GreatAuthor96
Summary: Belarus has been following you for a while now. Trying to get your attention. But you disagree. Can something change to bring down your hatred towards him? Or will he try to fix it himself?
1. Chapter 1

I placed my forehead against that horrid barrier keeping me from the most beautiful woman in my life. Sadly I slid my black gloved hand downwards against the wood, "_, please let me in," I whispered. A white cloud escaped my lips as I let out an exasperated breath in the cold winter weather. Holding a package of homemade rye bread with one hand, I wrapped my long coat tighter against me. The black fur lining rubbed against my chilled cheeks and I hoped that _ would open the door.

"No!"

Hesitating, my throat tightened. "I-I brought you some bread. It's nothing much," I glanced down at the wrapped loaf, "but I thought you'd like it."

"Belarus, I don't want any of your favors! Go find someone else!" She shouted.

"But I made it especially for you."

"And I don't care!"

The urge to try breaking down the door flooded throughout my body. It was as if I would die if I continued to suppress my feelings. Gritting my teeth, I closed my eyes as my muscles twitched hoping that it would go away. I thought about sunshine. Sunshine shining brightly upon a field of flax flowers. And in that field stood an angel. _. Her soft (hair color) flowing in the gentle wind as she smiled upon the sight of the field. My my, I wonder if she'd run away from me if I came any closer. Just one step…One chance. But when I saw the frown she made when her (eye color) eyes looked at me, I stumbled. Fell.

What was I to her? Why did I matter? The cold winter air nearly froze the tears sliding down my cheeks as I held the rye bread loaf against my chest. Everyone seemed to frown upon me, I didn't want _ to be part of that. I wanted her to welcome me. To take me to her heaven where we could be together out of love. Here I am. Standing on her front porch crying because she was just like Big Sister. Anya pushed me away. Whacked me with her shovel. _..._ called me a monster. A monster from the depths of Hell. That wretched word has torn me apart many times ever since that day. Such a label! Such hatred put into that word! No one wanted to be around a monster. Monsters are meant to be alone. Or dead.

I placed the bread on the welcome mat and walked away. Soothing myself, I slipped my fingers through my chin-length silver hair, only to have it fall back to framing my face. Cold air wrapped itself in my chest as I continued to take in deep breaths to try calming down. Days like this were common for me. Too difficult to become used to. Dear angels, why can't I be accepted? Why am I a-a monster? Counseling was the Hell you have given me and I have been doing well. Years of being told what I have done wrong in my past has broken me down to nothing. I'm bare. Everything about me is in plain sight. My joys. My hurts…

So I whipped out my cell-phone only to realize I had no friends. Tch. As expected. People are afraid of monsters. There is one person I know, but definitely not my friend. Daina used to have a "crush" on me. I never returned her love for _ means more than life to me compared to her. After explaining that, I told Daina that Andzelika loved her and that she hasn't noticed it for years. My thumb shook as I wondered if I should press the "call" button or not.

Quickly pressing it, I held it to my ear while continuing my walk.

"Sveiki?"

"Daina, it's me, Nikolai-"

"Nik? I never thought you'd call me!" She let out a sigh of relief, "It's good to know you haven't forgotten about me since-"

"Please shut up."

"Okay."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I need your help."

(Your POV)

Damn he was annoying. Always asking me to marry him. To be his loving wife. I never wanted to be part of his obsession. Belarus used to go after his older sister when we were younger. Anya would cry out of fear of him and run as fast as she could to get away. After a while, he turned to me. For some reason I became the number one choice when compared to his sister. What I didn't understand was why the change? Why me? Did I deserve this? I have always wanted to be married, but to someone such as Belarus, never. He stalked me. He loved me. He needed some mental help. Calling the police solved but a little bit of the issue a few years back but that didn't stop him from trying to ask for my love in return for his. Filing for a protection order did nothing. Belarus was the government. Keeping me here in his nation. A prisoner.

My boots crunched the snow underneath as I took a walk in my backyard forest. Icicles hung from the branches, threatening to fall but of course they never did. Light snowflakes drifted around me and I shivered when a few landed on my face. Brushing them off with my glove didn't prevent the cold touch spreading through my body. It was freezing and yet I was covered with as many warm winter clothes as I could. I let out a sigh, wishing that the weather would become warmer soon.

Staring at a frozen lake, I began talking out loud. "When will I be free? Will there ever be a day when my hero will take me away from this frozen Hell?" I laughed. Such fantasies were common for me to imagine as a writer. If it hadn't been for my imprisonment, I wouldn't be typing up stories that will never become published. "Has Fate decided to punish me for no reason?"

"I don't believe so."

I whipped around to see Belarus stand a few feet away from me. His ahoge moving slightly from the breeze. Those ice-blue eyes staring straight into my soul.

He leisurely walked forward, "Do you not like it here?" Belarus reached out to tip my head up slightly, "Am I not your Prince of Winter?"

"I prefer the warmth," I muttered before shoving him away.

"Of course you forget that I can give you that."

"Give me my freedom instead!"

"…Please don't shout," Belarus whispered. After years of counseling, he's become more of a quiet person, someone who preferred reasoning. "All I want is to talk."

"You know that I want nothing to do with you."

(Belarus' POV)

Taking out a bouquet of flax from my overcoat, tied together by a single white ribbon, I held it out to _. She kept her gaze on me as she slapped my outstretched hand aside. Seeing the flax lying on the snow would've angered me but I kept myself calm. It was expected from an angel to not accept a gift from a monster. A desperate one. My lower lip began to quiver until I bit it, wishing I wasn't so weak towards that word. Monster.

_ smashed her boot on the flax, "I've had enough, Belarus! Can't you see that?"

I was sorry that I couldn't give her more. That my nation was slowly losing money and depending too much on Russia for trading. Sure I wasn't as worse off as my older brother, Heorhiy. The Ukraine definitely needed help. Feeling awful, my eyes lowered to stare down at my leather boots. _ continued to rant and I listened willingly. Daina, being a friend of _'s, told me that I should use moment's like this to learn to become a better lover. Knowing that _ liked flax was the main reason I brought the bouquet for her. I did bring the engagement ring too, but I kept that safe in my coat pocket just in case _ became even more upset.

"And I hate you! Hate you more than anything!"

My eyes watched her angry expression as she said more. That urge came back. The one that made me want to shake _ and yell at her if that was the only way to make her understand how much I love her. How much I care. Anya told her things to turn _ against me. My feelings for _ are real. And they've always been that way. Realizing that my sister hated me, I had to accept it. I had to realize that my soul belonged to _, and _ only. But she didn't realize that. No. She ignored the fact that her heart has my name written all over it. That it belonged to me just as my heart belonged to her. Forever.

"You used to be innocent!"

Busting doors…Carrying knives…Hurting people…

"A good person!"

Threatening Anya…Nearly killing Heorhiy…Harming myself…

_ grabbed my coat and pulled me forward, "Then you became a monster!"

I shook so hard at that name. My eye twitched and my gloved hands balled into fists. Gritting my teeth, I focused on _'s eyes. Wanting to lose myself in them before I caused her any real harm. Scaring her would only make things worse. Tips to restrain this anger ran through my head but I couldn't focus on one. The wonderful field of flax drifted out of my thoughts and focusing to get it back hurt.

"See? You can't even control yourself!"

"_..." I warned.

"This is another reason why I don't want to be around you!"

"_...Please stop."

"No! I have the right to speak whatever I want!"

Tears welled in my eyes, why did she have to hate me so? I tore her hands away from my coat and turned away. Lengthening our distance apart. "If you don't want me around, so be it."

And that was that.

(Your POV)

Belarus was never seen afterwards by my eyes. I never had to rush into my house just in time to avoid him. I never had to be scared to leave my house. It was as if he disappeared from my life. Everything was normal from here on out. People were still afraid to be around me just in case my presence lured Belarus to come. Hopefully the after-effect would go away though.

One night I was walking outdoors for fresh air. A bitter temperature nipped at my skin so I kept myself bundled up in my thick winter jacket. No one was to be seen from where I was except inside buildings, I would be too if it wasn't for my house's crappy ventilation. I turned a street to walk on a road in between a road of businesses and a river down below. My gloved hand trailed upon the railing keeping people from falling in as my brisk pace slowed down. It was a beautiful night, with the stars and a full moon up above. Such a calm felt good to be in.

Then I stopped at the sight of men pushing out one drunken man from the Riverside Bar. Quickly I stood in the shadows hoping that the man who was kicked out didn't see me.

(Belarus' POV)

"Become one with me, yes?" I shouted. When I saw the door slam shut, I grumbled some incomprehensible words. Irritably I walked towards the railing with a bottle of vodka in one hand. "Stupid fucktards…"

Watching the river flow beneath me didn't help my pounding headache. Angrily I tossed the bottle far into the distance before it slipped into the fast paced water. With no way of finding any means to get over _, I bit my lip. If I died, I would never be able to see her again. But it would make her happy. Isn't that what counts? Daina said so. If _ was happy, I should be too.

Quickly I began climbing over the railing, my heart pounding fast. "For _..." A crazed laugh briefly left my lips and a wide grin spread across my face. "For _!"

Then someone pulled me back, "Belarus! Don't do it!" A woman shouted.

"I must! I must! _ would want me to!"

"Belarus! I am _!"

"You don't understand!" Angrily I got distance from _. Pulling out a revolver, I held it to my head. "If I'm not alive, you'll be happy! I want you to be happy!"

"Put the gun down."

Shaking my head, my finger prepared to pull back the trigger.

"N-Nik…Nikolai! Put th-the gun down!"

She said my name.

"Please, Nik! Please!"

I couldn't believe it.

"Nikolai! You'd be doing more wrong than good!" _ cried.

She was sobbing uncontrollably…

"I shouldn't have yelled at you! I-I should've appreciated you from the start! You aren't a monster, Nik!" _ swallowed hard, "I care too much about you to see you dead!"

Dropping the revolver, my hand shook. I would've walked over to _ but I threw-up instead. My head swam from the alcohol and I was ready to pass out any second. Then _ tilted my head up and I cleared my throat, "I love you, _."


	2. Extended Ending

I stood at my kitchen island peeling vegetables although there was already a large variety cleaned beside me. Pork was cooking on the stove behind me, the sizzling was a good distraction from the thoughts I've been having lately. Rye bread was resting beside the stove, still warm to the touch after I baked it. A typical Belarusian eats a light breakfast and two hearty meals, with dinner being the largest meal of the day. And now it was dinner. Calmly I continued to shed the skin off the carrot I was working on while wishing that I was already eating.

The doorbell rang. Who the Hell would come here? With a sigh, I left the knife and carrot on the chopping board to go answer the door. "What do you want?" I asked once I opened it, "I'm quite…busy."

(Your POV)

Seeing Belarus standing there looking down at me made me feel very uncomfortable. He was only in his sweatpants, his silver hair was a mess, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. It only took a few seconds of staring at the man's dark purple irises before lowering my gaze from self-consciousness. I knew that I dropped him off at his house not too long ago after his "drunk-scene" and left but I was afraid he was still mad at me. Mad because I said nothing to him after he admitted his love for me. Feeling awful for even coming, I shifted the large glass bowl I was carrying wishing he'd just take it so I could leave.

"What are you doing here, _?"

"I-I brought you a dessert," I whispered. It was vanilla cake squares that made up layers along with cut strawberries and vanilla pudding. Three main ingredients. "Would you like to have it?"

Belarus stared at me for what seemed like years.

Then he closed the door.

"Oh…Okay! I'll just…um…"

Tears stung my eyes as I looked around at the winter wonderland around me. My lower lip quivered as I turned to sit down on the porch with my legs stretched over the steps leading to the sidewalk. Holding the bowl tightly, I allowed my head to hang low. A winter chill managed to go through my thick jacket and I shivered. I was confused. I didn't know what to do now that I was declined. What could I do? An empty home wasn't going to comfort me and neither was sitting in my vehicle for hours on end.

Then I broke out crying. Salty droplets rolled down my rosy cheeks onto my coat, causing my wet skin to freeze from the surrounding air. All of my muscles tensed as I tried to stop but it hurt. Real pain. I've never felt so guilty in my life! Belarus. No! Nikolai. Nikolai nearly killed himself because of me. Everything was my fault.

"I don't know why the Hell you're crying."

Sniffling, I turned slightly to see that Nikolai only left to change out of his sweatpants into outdoor clothing. "I'm sorry." Quickly I dried my face with one of my gloved hands, wishing I didn't look so childish.

"And I thought I didn't matter to you."

"Nikolai! If you didn't matter then I would be sitting on my ass eating this dessert while watching a soap opera!"

It was a joke. But he didn't smile. "What changed your mind?"

"I realized…I realized that I was scared. Scared that you didn't truly love me after you gave up on Anya." More tears rose to my eyes and my throat tightened, causing my voice to sound much higher. "You seemed to have cared more about her than I did towards you. She was a shining spotlight compared to me…" Soon enough, my vision blurred and I hugged the glass bowl while crying once more.

He hesitated before placing a hand on my head, "_, such a frightened little girl," he muttered.

"My-my feelings got…got the best of me. Hurting you-you to make myself feel better!" Shaking my head, I pushed Nikolai with one arm away from me. "But that's no e-excuse for what-what I've done."

"_-"

"Don't!" I stood up, still holding onto the glass bowl. "It's high time that I should leave. You're probably busy with something."

"_, I don't want you to leave. You are to stay here," Nikolai leaned close to my face, "if you like."

It was as if the world was a wondrous dream. That everything around me didn't matter as long as I was here with Nikolai to give me comfort. Time began to slow down around us as our hearts began to beat ever so faster. I couldn't tell the difference of what was real and what was fake except for him. The one nation I hated out of love. Until now, I thought I was just his toy. Used to make himself feel better for not being accepted by his older sister. Until now, I realized that it wasn't true, that I meant more to him than what meets the eye.

Until now, I felt loved.

His whole body requested for mine to be dominated. Meaning that I had to do whatever he wanted. Nikolai had pinned me to his bed, placing heated kisses all over my neck with an occasional nip here and there. I kept my arms wrapped around his neck as he teased my skin with his tongue. He gently blew on my neck where he licked, causing my breath to hitch and my body to quiver with delight. Happily he trailed his lips on my jaw-line before brushing against my lips. Feeling his gentle kiss made me want to grab his head to pull him down into one of lust. But he was King of the Bed at the moment.

Nikolai massaged my breast with one hand as he watched my face. Breathing heavily, I gripped his hard shoulders while I stared straight back up at him. He gave a small smile until he leaned down and sucked on my neglected breast. Immediately I bit my lip as he bit my nipple and licked around it without showing any signs of stopping. Heat flooded my cheeks as my fingers gripped his hair as my eyes closed from the delightful touch.

Then he switched to the other breast. "Mmm, _," he whispered.

"N-Nik!" I gasped.

He sighed, then blew lightly on each breast. Goosebumps rose on my skin as if it was the breath of Jack Frost. A smile formed on his lips, "You're quivering."

Laughing from nervousness, I eyed his right hand with suspicion. Although Nikolai was close enough to kiss me, his hand was going ever lower. I swallowed hard as two of his fingers ran over my dark curls to where my folds where. Two fingers stroked between there. Ever so gently. A moan escaped my lips before his lust-filled kiss shut me up. Then I tangoed my tongue with his, proving to him that I wasn't going to let him do all of the loving. That I was worth his time.

"Don't tease me-"

"Tease you?" He laughed. "Tease you?" Nikolai's fingers entered in between my legs, sliding in and out at a slow pace at first. "Who do you take me for?"

Groaning took over. God it felt so good. Rocking against his fingers while being kissed at the same time made my heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. When he added a third, I cried out his name. Over. And over. And over. His deep-purple eyes seemed to drink in my ecstasy as he continued to smile whenever he stopped kissing me. All I ever wanted was for him not to stop.

But he did. He did so that he could make me feel more joy than I knew I could have. My lover's head moved down to my parted legs to stroke his tongue where his fingers were not a moment before. The heat of it flooded throughout my body and I cried out with happiness. He moaned against my skin, then continued to move his tongue harder against my core. His hands held my waist down as the urge to rock against him grew in the pit of my stomach. The pressure his tongue used intensified and tears ran down my cheeks. This wasn't a dream. But blissful reality.

When I was about to fall over the edge, he swiftly moved upward to kiss me once more. His erection weighed heavy against my skin and I knew he was going to release soon enough. Just by meeting his gaze once more, I realized that he wasn't going to put his length inside of me. That he thought I wasn't ready.

I flipped him over onto his back while positioning my entrance against the tip of his erection. With a smile, I pushed myself down slightly, then pulled up. Nikolai was about to protest once more until I inserted him deeper inside of me. He most likely wanted to hold this part off for a later date, his facial expression proved it. But I'm not weak. I continued my routine until I felt ready to take it all in.

"_," Nikolai warned. "Stop right ther-"

Ignoring him, I slid all the way down against his length in one swift movement. We both moaned in unison and yet it couldn't sound any better than angels singing. I tried to become used to the thickness of Nikolai's erection fully inside of me but I was frozen in shock. He noticed this and so he gently turned us so I was beneath him again. Ever so slightly did he slide out, then back in again. The pain began to subside and the rocking slowly became faster.

And faster…

And faster…

Then everything dropped from Heaven into supreme paradise.

"And I was all like, 'I totally knew it'," Andżelika flipped her short blonde hair aside although there was nothing in her face. She continued to braid Daina's hair in the fanciest way possible, "I totally did!"

"Of course you did." With a sigh, Daina braided my hair, "What do you think, _? Was this part of your future?"

I hesitated, "I don't know-"

"IT TOTALLY WAS!"

"Alright! Alright! It totally was!" Laughing, I watched Daina and Andżelika continue their work with the use of a mirror. I only knew that life was real as the date because I'd never dream about the nations of Lithuania and Poland. Ever.

(Nikolai's POV)

Standing at the altar, my knee bounced in anticipation. I'd go from straightening my tie to making sure there wasn't a single wrinkle in my suit. Of course _'s relatives had a very close eye on me and gave me disgusted looks whenever I looked at them. Jeez. They didn't have to come! All I had on my side of the guest list were Anya and Dmitri. Just sitting there, surrounded by empty chairs. Damn this wedding! I'd exchange my vows in bed if that is what it'd take to make _ my bride! We'd live perfect lives from here on out forever-

Then the doors opened to reveal my wife-to-be.

So this was it.

_.

Mine forever.


End file.
